


Alternate Therapy

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Comment Fic on LJ - Hurt/Comfort and can't let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Therapy

Alternate Therapies

“Hey, I’m home,” Spencer says quietly, entering their office upstairs.

Aaron gets up from the work he’s been doing and gently hugs his lover. He knows that Spencer isn’t fragile and isn’t actually hurting right now, but whenever he comes home from his acupuncturist, Aaron always feels like he should treat him gently.

“How was the appointment, everything okay?” he asks, moving back and directly Spencer into a chair. 

Spencer shrugs and smiles. “I’m fine, Aaron. Not a big deal, I’ve told you. It’s just a regular maintenance appointment. If I had a migraine, then you could baby me a little. Maybe.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to baby you. I just…I wish I had been there for you when you were first seeing the doctors for your headaches.   
I’m sorry I made you go alone,” Aaron says, kneeling by the chair. “I should have gone with you.”

“First off, I was trying to downplay how bad they were. Second, we weren’t sleeping together at the time. Third, even if we were, I wouldn’t have wanted you to come with me, see item one.” Spencer leans forward and kisses Aaron gently. “Really, it’s okay. And you’re great now, reminding me of my appointments and to take my vitamins and go to bed at your idea of a reasonable time. Oh, and pulling things with caffeine out of my hands when I really really want them – no, wait, that part pisses me off.” 

Spencer lifts his hands so Aaron can pull him out of the chair. “You know what else is helpful? Orgasms. They’re very good for blood flow and relaxing for a nice nap. You can help with that part, I recommend two,” he says, smiling and leading Aaron to the bedroom.

“Well, okay, but only because it’s therapeutic for you,” Aaron replies.


End file.
